fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairly OddParents: Blu-ray Releases
Description The Fairly OddParents: Blu-ray Releases is a collection of Blu-ray discs designed for those who want to see the episodes without resorting to re-runs on Nicktoons or going on the Nick.com website. Volume 1 The first volume includes the first 2 seasons. Volume 2 The second volume includes seasons 3 & 4, with 3 TV movies: Abra-Catastrophe, Channel Chasers and School's Out!: The Musical. This is the biggest Blu-ray release to date. Volume 3 The third volume includes all episodes from season 5, including the TV movie, Fairy Idol. The first 3 volumes were also packaged in one box, titled "The Fairly OddParents: The Pre-Revival Collection". Volume 4 The fourth volume includes all episodes from season 6, including the TV movie, Wishology!. Volume 5 The fifth volume includes all episodes from season 7 and 8, including the TV movie, Timmy's Secret Wish!. This is the last Blu-ray set to be released under the volume name. All further sets will be called by season number rather than by volume. Features * Audio commentaries for every episode by Butch Hartman & the crew, special commentaries for some episodes, like Cosmo & Wanda for Abra-Catastrophe!, Chris Kirkpatrick for Chip Skylark-related episodes or just Timmy in Information Stupor Highway. *Original and digitally remastered versions of episodes, which are upscaled and fix various animation errors that were present in the original versions. *Easter eggs. * Behind the scenes content. *Bonus features: **Volume 1: All of the original Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, with the original Mary Kay Bergman audio tracks and optional Tara Strong audio tracks; an alternate ending to "Information Stupor Highway". **Volume 2: "77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed!" special; an alternate ending to "Movie Magic". **Volume 3: All of the Jimmy Neutron + Fairly OddParents crossover episodes: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, When Nerds Collide! and The Jerkinators!. **Volume 4: An alternate version of "Vicky Gets Fired". * Different language + audio settings: ** Region A: English, French (volume 1-3 only, volume 4 onwards - subtitles), Latin American Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Japanese (volume 1-4 only, volume 5 - subtitles). ** Region B: English, French (volume 1-3 only, volume 4 onwards - subtitles), German, Polish and European Spanish. ** Region C: English, Russian (SDI Media for volumes 1 and 2, Nickelodeon for volume 3 onwards), Chinese (subtitles only), Cantonese (subtitles only). Commercial Timmy Turner wants to revisit some of his old adventures, but the channel he likes to watch the most doesn't show many re-runs, and the Nick.com website is down for maintenance, although he has a Blu-ray player. Timmy decides to watch TV, when Chet Ubetcha announces the release of the show on Blu-ray, and advertises the various features. Timmy then wishes to own all five volumes, Cosmo & Wanda grant the wish, and Timmy can finally experience all of his old adventures again. The commercial ends here. Transcript :Timmy: I would like to revisit some of my old adventures. :Cosmo: Try checking out the TV! :Timmy: I could, but there's barely any re-runs on there. :Wanda: What about the Nickelodeon website? :Timmy: Nope, down for maintenance. Although, I do have a Blu-ray player. :Poof: Timmy, there's an ad coming on! :Chet: Hi, I'm Chet Ubetcha and I have an important announcement! Do you want to revisit some of Timmy Turner's old adventures, but your channel doesn't allow that many re-runs, or the website is down? :Timmy: Yes! :Chet: Then you're in for a treat! For those people that own Blu-ray players, The Fairly OddParents is now available on Blu-ray! Revisit some of Timmy's old adventures, including Timmy going through the internet to prevent his embarassing love letter from being sent to Trixie, the time where Timmy wished for the whole world to be silent, and the time where Timmy wished to be a magician. :Timmy: How does he know all that? :Wanda: Relax, sport, it's a commercial! :Timmy: Oh. :Chet: Get all of the first 8 seasons on 5 volumes, with both the original and digitally remastered episodes! That's a great deal! There's lots of bonus features and behind the scenes content! :Cosmo: WOW! :Chet: Now get out there and buy volumes 1-5 on Blu-ray! The ultimate Fairly OddParents fans will not be dissapointed with this! This is Chet Ubetcha saying "Don't you just love the Blu-ray format?". :Timmy: Alright! I wish I had the Fairly OddParents Blu-ray volumes 1-5! :(Cosmo & Wanda grant the wish) :Timmy: Thank you, guys! Now I can experience all of my past adventures as much as I want! Although, some of them might not be good, but whatever! :Poof: You got that right! :Narrator: The Fairly OddParents, now available on Blu-ray! Order volumes 1-5 in stores or online right now! Category:Products Category:Home Video